Spiar
by The Riddle in the Wind
Summary: Aya and her twin sister Ali are in a world unlike ours. There are boars and dwarves along with elves and poxes. Aya and Ali are poxriders, and wihtout much training they have to save the forest from a stampede of boarriders. Will they be able to save it?


The Hatching

"Aya, hurry up! We'll be late again. Ugh…Poxrider Al will be so mad if we show up late for the fourth time in a moon. He'll send us to clean the pox dens," Ali scampered with that frightened thought. Four tardies in one moon, or month, was very good for Aya. But no, Ali was going ballistic for NO reason. "But you don't care, cause you've cleaned the pox dens plenty of times. Oh and that time you jumpped outta-"

Ali's words were drowned with Aya's interruption. "Stop blabbing or we'll be later." Seconds later, Aya jumped out of the treehouse in which she, as an elf, lived. Treehouses? Yep, elaborate and environmental prudish treehouses. Elves were strong and could jump into trees so instead of ripping the trees to parts, the whole towns- even schools- were built in trees. True, they still cut trees down to make floors and roofs, but not nearly as many trees were cut down by their method.

Aya had a baby skin face. Her cheek bones were prominent and she had large lips. Aya had long hair that she could change color. She liked to keep it on blue though. She also had elven ears that pointed at the top and deep blue eyes. Ali looked almost the same, except that she had dark green eyes and lime green hair. Of course as twins, they possessed unusual feelings. They were Emotional Twins; they shared feelings and dangers. In other words, they shared thoughts, like identical twins, but had some different looks. One of the main differences between them was that Aya possessed leadership, a photogenic memory, and sword craft skills while Ali was skilled in leatherworking and being organized, and of course on time.

Once Aya and Ali got to school, Al took role. He was amazed Aya didn't get tardy.

"It's good we are all here because we are reviewing poxes and their jobs," said Poxrider Al.

"Great, like we don't know this stuff," Ali commented to Aya, but Al heard and smiled his wary little grin to Ali.

"Ali said she would like to explain multicolored poxes to us."

"Huh…I did? Oh well I don't anymore," Ali put on an innocent little face and baby voice.

"Oh well, I guess you like cleaning then, don't cha," Al said in her innocent tone.

Ali gulped and straightened up, "K, one min…got the note over here'" Ali said as she shuffled through her papers. "Gotcha. Multicolored poxes are the top of the feudal poxes. They and their riders must form comities to monitor elven and dwarven attacks. They order other poxes around and are often bossy." Ali was cut off with Poxrider Al's sharp glare that made her gulp and sit down.

"Aya would you please tell us about gold poxes," said Al smiling.

Aya cleared her thoughts and rose, speaking in a clear voice, "Gold poxes and their poxriders are second in the feudal system. They teach after training. The pox looks for leadership, speech, and brains in gold poxriders."

"Very good, Aya. I think a gold pox will be looking at you. Very talented…" said Al talking about her possibilities.

"Really, Poxrider Al, I don't want a gold pox; I want a sapphire pox." Aya was given an impatient snort by Eva. Eva clearly wanted to be praised like Aya.

"Oh well, best of luck to you then. Eva, please explain sapphire poxes."

Eva's venomous expression cleared with her chance to prove her smarts. Then she got up and spoke, "They are third in feudal system. They fight, spy, and attack the dwarves. The sapphire poxes look for skills in spying, swords craft, leatherworking, and a cleaver brain."

"Good, good. Zack explain emerald poxes," said Al.

"Emerald poxes are fourth in the feudal system." Zack paused and looked at his notes. "They and their riders defend the forest. They often roam the forest to find new things. Poxes pick strongly loyal riders."

"Okay, last but not least, Elli, tell me about ruby poxes," Al ordered.

"Well, ruby poxes are last in the pox feudal system. They are important though; they pick potential new riders who are sent to school. They also watch the skies for danger. Poxes pick kind and friendly riders," Elli stated shyly.

"Nice. Now, Alex, what is the full feudal system."

"It is: Multicolored pox, Gold pox, Sapphire pox, Emerald pox, Ruby pox, estate, crafter, peasant," Alex said in full force.

"Good, good. Now, follow me to the hatchery. It's over in that cave," said Al pointing to a little cave off the side of a small hill.

Once they entered the little, steam heated cave, the seven shimmering eggs showed through the foggy atmosphere. The eggs were large, six foot high towers. Aya could hardly breathe in the cramped, steamed cave. Her throat was dry as hell, but was too excited to notice the back charcoal puffs heating the eggs. Aya was too busy loving a small, sapphire egg. Dark green and white swirls caught her eye. It was moving, and the charcoal smoldered underneath the amazing sapphire egg.

"The time for the hatching has come. In the next ten hours, seven lucky new riders will be chosen. We have one multicolored, one gold, three sapphires, one emerald, and one ruby pox. If you get a pox, you need to come and get your armor and tell me the name of your pox so I can appoint you to a new school," Al said. "Look, look! The ruby is hatching."

A slippery, shiny ruby colored pox head stuck out of the shell. Right away Alex stepped up and helped the pox out of its shell, since a ruby pox was weak and required help. Envy ran through Aya's veins, until she remembered that she had a great chance of getting a pox.

"It's a female, the names Sammy," Alex said to Poxrider Al.

Then the Multicolored pox poked its little head through the shell's protective crust. The authority showed in its delicate movements. Aya least expected what happened next. Bashful, little Elli rose in the same delicate way and stated her pox's name, Alyna, to Poxrider Al. By the time the three sapphire poxes were left, outgoing Zach rode a gold pox and venomous Eva rode an emerald pox, with very much envy to Zach and Elli.

_Look, its cracking,_ Ali said in her thoughts. Aya liked being able to talk by mind when wanted.

_Good luck._

Crack, crack. The protective crust was almost dissolved by the lethal crack of the sapphire pox. At that sudden, joy filled her mind. Was it hers? Then Ali rose and Aya realized that Ali's emotions were joyful. Disappointment again filled Aya's heart and mind. Why did she have to be so jealous, couldn't she be happy for Ali?

_Ali, Ali,_ the gentle voice called.

_Yes,_ Ali replied. Wow, Aya could hear their telepathic talking.

_My name is Felix, and I am a male,_ Felix said.

_Felix! Isn't he cute!!!!_ To Ali everything was "cute," not sweet or cool, but cute.

Crack, crack. It was the little sapphire egg with dark green and white swirls that Aya loved earlier. Hope, hope, hope, hope. It came, a soft, gentle call for its rider.

_Aya, Aya,_ it called in a soft ring. It was amazing. Dazzling.

_Yes!_ Aya replied.

_Go tell Al that I am a female, and my name is Spark._

"Al, it's a female and her name is Spark," Aya stated and received her and her pox's sapphire armor. Meanwhile, Falcon had gotten a sapphire pox named Skyleen.

_Omigod, I could hear you and Spark. Could you hear Felix and me?_ Ali asked with sudden interest.

_Felix and I are Emotional Twins too. We chose two Emotional Twins that could communicate telepathically, so we can all talk telepathically in a group. It helps since we will all be able to work together telepathically,_ Spark answered. Aya realized how lucky she was. Emotional Twins for elves were rare, but for poxes it was almost impossible.

"Ali. Aya. Are you listening?" Al asked, "Falcon and you two will be going to Sycamore Sapphires for Sapphire Poxes and Riders. It is Elyne, the third main elven city. Most of the new riders will have elven names there, and be cautious; they expect the highest of all sapphire schools. Falcon please head over, I need to talk to Aya, and Ali.

"My pox, Rayne, has told me that you have Emotional Twin poxes. They are very rare, and are rarest in sapphires. Therefore, you will be put in the highest group, Auvreaathem, or The Blood of the Dragon. Emotional Twins are often lethal and defiant, working best with Emotional Twin Riders. But, they are also pushed harder and become stronger than their group. You must stay with your group! There will also be two more Emotional Twins in your group, since Elyne is the highest school for sapphire poxes. Off you go. Best of luck to you."

Aya shuffled over to Spark and arranged the armor on her. Then she put the little saddle on Spark's back and climbed on. With one great leap, Aya, closely followed by Ali, was out of the little, charred cave.


End file.
